O rei do Pop
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Kiba é um garoto normal. Faz faculdade, tem um emprego de meio período para ajudar com as despesas. Se diverte com os amigos... Um dia, no meio do maior show da sua vida, com uma multidão na platéia que o consagraria o novo Rei do Pop, acontece algo muito constrangedor. E Kiba não sabe como lidar.
1. Esse momento é meu

* Fanfic feita para o desafio relâmpago da FNS que leva as tags #FNS e #NaMinhaMesaFNS

* Tema: (não vou entregar o ouro assim, né?)

* Não foi betada

* Previsão: 03 partes com atualização toda segunda-feira.

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**O rei do pop**

**Kaline Bogard**

**01 - Esse momento é meu**

Naruto entrou na casa pedindo licença mais por habito do que por educação. Considerava aquela kitinet quase um segundo lar.

Tirou os tênis no genkan e invadiu a pequena sala calçado com meias brancas.

Kiba entrou em seguida, repetindo o ritual. Com meias brancas quase idênticas.

— Ta abafado pra caralho aqui — Naruto se jogou no sofá, pegando o controle remoto e ligando a televisão.

— O ar condicionado quebrou de novo — Kiba resmungou e foi abrir a janela. Morava naquele pequeno apartamento, vantajoso em inúmeros sentidos. O aluguel era barato, ficava perto de uma estação do metrô e era um bairro sossegado, mas com todo tipo de serviço disponível. A Konbini vinte e quatro horas salvava-lhe o pescoço com frequência. Por outro lado, o prédio era meio velho. O ar condicionado vivia quebrado, havia infiltração no corredor, o elevador estava fechado para manutenção desde que Kiba veio morar ali, um ano atras.

— Que foda, cara. Street?

A pergunta referia-se ao jogo que colocaria no console do X-Box One.

Era o ultimo domingo das férias de verão. No dia seguinte as aulas recomeçariam e os meninos diriam adeus ao tempo vago. Nao que Kiba tivesse tanto tempo vago assim, ele tinha um arubaito lavando pratos em um restaurante de lamen. Sua mãe e sua irmã mais velha ajudavam a pagar a faculdade e o aluguel. As outras despesas ficavam por sua conta. Foi o trato para conseguir se mudar para Tokyo. Não era o melhor administrador, por sorte ganhava a refeição no serviço e quando sobrava comida na cozinha, os funcionários dividiram entre si. Era seu jeito de viver!

Naruto era um amigo que conheceu logo que começou o curso. Eles faziam várias matérias juntos, a simpatia foi imediata. A amizade também.

Desde então se encontravam as vezes pra rachar uma partida de vídeogame, assistir filmes ou apenas comer e conversar. Isso quando o namorado mau-humorado de Naruto permitia. Sasuke não ia muito com a cara de Kiba e sempre tentava atrapalhar os amigos de se divertir. Naquele domingo Sasuke estava visitando o irmão.

— E o truque das janelas — Naruto perguntou depois que Kiba abriu os vidros da janela da sala e o ar arejou um tanto.

— Sai dessa vida, cara. Não posso mais deixar as janelas todas abertas. Peguei trauma.

— Porque? — Naruto escolheu o personagem e deixou o controle de lado — Tem cerveja?

— Tem. Ta na geladeira — os dois foram pra cozinha. Naquele cômodo, a grande janela de vidro estava coberto com um lençol improvisando uma cortina.

— Que isso, Kiba? — Naruto riu. As estampas de Pokémon era uma coisa digna de se ver.

— Não debocha maldito! A culpa é do meu vizinho. O cara do prédio grande que fica de fundo com esse — arremessou uma longnek para Naruto, que pegou a garrafa geladissima e girou a tampinha, já virando uma bela bolada.

— O que o seu vizinho fez? — passou as costas da mão pelos lábios, para seca-los um pouco.

Kiba abriu a própria cerveja, encostando-se na pequena pia.

— Eu estava dançando igual louco na minha cozinha, até olhar pro prédio em frente e aí que veio o trauma…

Naruto engasgou com a cerveja.

— O cara tava assistindo?

— De camarote VIP e tudo mais — ele fez uma careta.

— Conta isso direito, caralho!

Kiba respirou fundo e se preparou para partilhar seu momento de vergonha.

Era uma sexta-feira, o ultimo dia de aula na faculdade. Ele foi dispensado do arubaito, porque era época de balanço das vendas, o local estaria fechado para conferência.

A alegria de Kiba era absoluta! Ele conseguiu recuperar todas as notas baixas do semestre. Colegial era brincadeira de criança perto de toda a cobrança no Ensino Superior.

Mas o garoto era assim. Dava seus tropeços e então corria atrás do prejuízo!

Sim!

Milagre de verão!

Ele fechou com algumas acima da média mínima. Inclusive aquele terror psicológico chamado de "Antropologia Social", ministrada por Kakashi-sensei. Inexplicavelmente, ele terminou o primeiro bimestre com uma nota "-3" na prova. E quase enlouqueceu. Como alguem consegue dever nota em uma prova?!

Kiva sempre achou que o zero era tipo k chao: quando alguem cai, dali não passa.

Ledo engano. Inuzuka Kiba se tornou o mito do curso que conseguiu um troféu "-3" para a sua coleção de fracassos.

Desde então Antropologia Social passou a ser o terror. Estudava a matéria sempre tinha uma folga! Quase respirava os conceitos. Não entendeu muito, mas decorou quase tudo. O resultado valeu a pena. Terminou a segunda prova com nota dez! Isso garantiu a nota seis e meio, porque a segunda prova tinha peso dois.

Um peso saiu de seus ombros e ele pode sair de ferias com dignidade. Seria terrivel reprovar a matéria e contar pra mãe. Já tinha dezenove anos, mas a mulher bravia era bem capaz de lhe arrancar as orelhas.

Nesse clima de animação - ele era foda, ele recuperou no melhor estilo shonen mangá - Kiba chegou no prédio em que morava e foi direto para as escadas. Sua kitnet ficava no terceiro andar.

Ainda ajudou a vizinha do segundo andar com as sacolas pesadas de supermercado. A boa ação apenas aumentando o proprio ego.

Na porta de casa, tirou os tênis no genkan. Entrou só de meias, porque ali não se preocupava com surippas. O pequeno apartamento não estava tão abafado. Kiba descobriu que deixar as janelas abertas arejavam o ar, ficava mais facil quando chegava a noite, cansado do serviço.

No genkan, arremessou a mochila para cima do sofá, errou e ela caiu no chão. Mas ele nem ligou, acontecia com frequência.

Estava de ferias!

Aprovado!

Era oficial!

— Segundo ano, aí vou eu!

Colocou o pé no assoalho e deslizou os pés num movimento rapido, ficando de frente para a porta que empurrou, fechando-a.

Dali ja deslizou no melhor estilo moonwalk, imitando um famoso cantor pop. Percorreu today a salad no passinho e quando entrou na cozinha lançou o melhor estilo freestyle. Braços pra um lado, pernas para o outro. Kiba dominava aqueles passinhos porque não precisava de coordenação motora.

Parou no meio exato da cozinha. A plateia imaginaria foi ao delírio! Aos brados de "Kiba! Kiba! Kiba!" ele se empolgou e brindou aos fãs inexistentes com um belo solo de bateria. Com direito a efeitos sonoros improvisados e uma abundante chuva de saliva.

— BADUNTS! — fingiu com elegância que as onomatopeias para os pratos não saiu aguda demais…

A plateia ficou se pé e a emoção do "rei do pop" explodiu a estratosfera. Sem poder se conter, girou com as medias formando um semicirculo ao redor do proprio corpo. Uma mão agarrou os órgãos genitais, dando um belo de um puxão. A outra mão subiu no ar, dedo indicador firmemente apontando pra cima.

— AAUU — o gritinho em falsete foi a cereja do bolo.

O pequeno show o deixou ofegante. Mas valeu a pena. Valeu muito a pena! Até ter uma pequena intuição. Olhou para a janela da cozinha, que também deixava com os vidros abertos para ventilar durante o dia, e notou o homem.

O vizinho do prédio chique que ficava de costas para o seu. Uma figura sinistra que já tinha visto perambulando no apartamento do outro lado. Os prédios ficavam perto l bastante para tirar certa parte da privacidade. Conceito reincidente em Tokyo, com cada vez mais gente e menos espaço.

A questão é que ele ficava um andar acima. E isso dava uma visão panorâmica da cozinha de Kiba.

Caralho.

O homem levou a kobati que segurava até os lábios, soprou e deu um pequeno gole.

Caralho!

Kiba ainda estava com o dedo apontando pro ar enquanto segurava o _precioso. _Suor frio escorreu pelas costas.

CARALHO!

O levou a outra mão aos lábios, mordiscando um biscoito. Kiba sentiu o rosto queimar, provavelmente entrando em combustão. Por pouco não nasceu uma Super Nova na humildade daquela cozinha. Então ele recolheu os cacos da dignidade, deu meia volta e retornou para a sala, uma mão paralisada no ar, a outra grudada no meio das pernas.

Depois disso, Kiba esperou anoitecer. Sondou até ter certeza que o vizinho do outro prédio foi dormir. Só então teve coragem de ir fechar a janela e cobri-la com o lençol. Desse dia em diante fechava todas as janelas, sem se importar com a falta de ar condicionado. Só abria a da sala e olhe lá. Ele estava traumatizado.

Naruto até tentou ficar sério. Mas ele. Imaginou toda a cena em sua mente e foi impossível segurar a risada. Apesar de sentir um pouco de pena por dentro.

Kiba fez um bico. Pegou a longnek e voltou para a sala, para se acomodar no sofá e escolher um personagem de Street fighter.

Naruto observou, tentando recuperar o folego. Virou-se para o lençol de Pokémon, era tipico do amigo terminar a história assim.

Ficou meio curioso para ver o homem. Por isso foi dar uma espiadinha atras do pano.

— Anda logo, Naruto! — Kiba gritou da sala.

— Ja vou, cara!

Levantou uma pontinha da "cortina" e teve uma. Nova crise de risos. Kiba tinha que tirar aquele pano!

— Ei, maldito. Voce não vai acreditar no que eu vi! — foi gritando ao voltar para a sala.

E ganhou Kiba pela curiosidade.


	2. Esse momento é dele

**O rei do pop**

**Kaline Bogard**

**02 - Esse momento é dele**

Aburame Shino era um homem de hábitos regulares. Ele herdou o jeito soturno do pai, assim como ganhou aquele apartamento quando Shibi se aposentou e foi para o campo, o prazer de estudar insetos sendo agora mero hobby.

Shino continuou morando sozinho no grande apartamento em Tokyo, trabalhando na conceituada Toudai como professor pesquisador.

O bairro era bom. Tinha uma estação de metrô perto, apesar de preferir ir trabalhar de carro. Também havia uma Konbini aberta vinte e quatro horas por dia, a vizinhança era tranquila. Não podia reclamar de nada.

Acordava cedo, lia o jornal e fazia as palavras cruzadas. Tomava seu café da manhã e ia para a faculdade.

O laboratório de Entomologia desenvolvia um projeto ousado e revolucionário: a criação de nanodroids sem-inteligentes que desempenhariam a função das abelhas. Com esse pequeno inseto desaparecendo da terra, centenas de outras espécies desapareceriam também. Inclusive a raça humana.

Se tivessem sucesso, salvariam a humanidade da extinção. Ou, ao menos, adiantariam um pouco mais esse triste evento.

A equipe era pequena, mas dedicada. Aburame Shino era o cientista responsável pelo projeto, seus artigos publicados traziam alvoroço ao meio cientifico. Era cogitado que recebesse uma cadeira no corpo docente. O Nobel era a cada dia uma possibilidade real.

Geralmente chegava em casa ao cair da tarde. Preparava chá de pêssego, que preferia morno e terminava o dia revisando assuntos na internet ligados à sua área de atuação.

Morava naquele prédio desde a sua inauguração, duas décadas atras, época em que era pouco mais que uma criança. a construção era relativamente nova em comparação as demais ao redor, principalmente em comparação ao prédio que dava de fundos com aquele

Shino o achava uma aberração em termos de arquitetura, que foi construído no inicio do boom populacional que lotou a capital do país, e o projetista tentou inovar já prevendo a falta de espaço que enfrentaram.

Como resultado, cada apartamento era um cubiculo ridículo de tão pequeno. Sem sacada, quase uma lata de sardinhas. E janelas de vidro enormes, quase ocupando toda a área da parede dos fundos, porque assim se tinha a ilusão de ambiente mais claro e arejado. Caso contrário seria impossível habitar aquilo.

O prédio de Shino tinha sacada que dava direto para esse outro. Mas isso significava correr o risco de ter uma visão panorâmica de todas as quitinetes abaixo do seu andar.

Odiava ir tomar um ar fresco e pegar os moradores desses cubiculos em sua vida intima. Sentia-se um observador depravado. Então evitava sair à sacada.

Mas tal decisão mudou radicalmente quando, uma noite, cerca de cinco anos atras, Shino saiu para a sacada para estudar. Não conseguia dormir, por isso resolveu aproveitar a insônia de um jeito mais util.

Ele pegou alguns livros e foi sentar-se na sacada. Ja que era tarde, os vizinhos de fundo deveriam estar dormindo, não?

Não. Não estavam.

Na quitinete abaixo do seu apartamento vivia uma familia. E, para horror de Shino, naquela noite o marido estava batendo em sua esposa. Espancando era o termo melhor. A cena de terror foi tão impactante, que ele perdeu um segundo paralisado, tentando, se convencer de que não era um pesadelo.

A vidraça dava uma visão panorâmica absurda, não escondeu nada. E graças a isso, Shino pôde ver a expressão assustada de dois garotinhos, filhos do casal, que presenciacam tudo aos prantos.

Não hesitou mais.

Ligou para a polícia, oficiais vieram e levaram o homem preso.

Shino soube depois que a esposa juntou as malas e foi embora dali. Uma semana depois, havia uma placa de "Aluga-se" na frente do prédio. E nunca mais soube algo daquela familia.

Desde esse acontecido, volta e meia Shino ia para a sacada dar uma espiada nas quitinetes e no predio ao redor. Não ia ignorar ninguém precisando de ajuda só porque não queria parecer um voyeur.

A residência ficou vazia por alguns anos, até o começo do ano letivo anterior, quando um rapaz veio morar ali.

No começo, Shino não teve nenhum interesse por aquele desconhecido. O novo vizinho parecia padrão dessa geração baderneira, que acha que nasceu para revolucionar o mundo. Sempre que o via, estava desfilando sem camisa, como se sentisse um calor nivel fusão do núcleo solar. Ah, e era praticamente um alcoólatra, porque era mais facil ve-lo com uma latinha na mão ou uma longnek do que com um copo de água. Ele e aquele loiro sorridente que ia tantas vezes à quitinete que parecia morar lá.

Bom, Shino sabia de alguns detalhes, mas não tinha interesse algum em ficar vigiando os vizinhos! Todas as vezes que saia na sacada e o rapaz do prédio dos fundos estava na cozinha, era por pura coincidência!

Não sentiu interesse nenhum em saber por que ele ficou tão desesperado no final do primeiro bimestre, época em que andava de um lado pro outro da cozinha, com um grosso livro numa mão e uma caneca de café na outra. Café!

Por aí se vê que incômodo era ter duas construções tão próximas uma da outra…

Uma vez, estava revisando um artigo que publicaria no período da faculdade, era noite estava um clima agradável para se sentar na sacada, quando a luz da cozinha da quitinete em questão se acendeu e o vizinho apareceu na janela.

Shino ficou chocado.

O garoto tinha feito dois grandes triângulos vermelhos no rosto, um em cada bochecha. Estava uma graça, mas Shino implorou aos deuses para que não fosse tatuagem definitiva. Seria uma pena se aquele rosto bonito ficasse marcado para sempre.

Aqui foi o ponto em que o choque se elevou a outro nivel. Compreendeu o adjetivo que associou ao vizinho que nem sabia o nome! E que acenou pela janela, cambaleante. De vez em quando o desconhecido não tão desconhecido assim, notava a presença do vizinho do prédio de fundos e andar acima, e acenava. Mas bem de vez em quando mesmo. A maior parte do tempo, simplesmente não parecia notá-lo na sacada. Ou era isso que dava a entender.

No outro dia, Shino acabou por fazer alguma hora na sacada, para comprovar se era tatuagem definitiva ou não.

Ufa.

Não era.

Mas a ressaca parecia das bravas.

A medida que o semestre caminhou, Shino percebeu que o vizinho tinha o péssimo habito de não ter hábitos! O cara era uma bagunça, não tinha hora certa pra nada, nem padrão ou rotina. Era intrigante. Como alguém consegue viver sem praxe?

Não tentou entender. Pensar no vizinho as vezes lhe dava dor de cabeça.

Percebeu que ele entrou em periodo de provas. O livro voltou para uma das mãos e a caneca voltou para a outra. Ele começou a dormir mais tarde. Perdia a hora gracas a isso.

E Shino parou de sair tanto na sacada, com medo que algum outro vizinho o acusasse de ser stalker…

Se aguentou bem por um tempo, fingindo nao sentir uma vontade quase irresistível de ir pra sacada tomar um ar. Tal desejo tinha nada a ver com a oportunidade de observar (ainda que rapidinho) o garoto da quitinete - apelido conveniente que deu ao estranho.

Resistiu o quanto deu! Bravamente!

Até que um dia a vontade venceu. Pegou uma kobati cheia de chá verde, quente e amargo; alguns biscoitos de gengibre e saiu na sacada.

A janela da quitinete estava aberta, como de costume. Não havia ninguém no comodo e Shino relaxou. Poderia tomar seu lanche com calma, degustando o ar fresco de fim de tarde, antes de voltar para analisar o resultado de testes com os nanodrones.

A paz foi apreciada. E curta.

Pressentiu um movimento no prédio do outro lado. Os olhos se moveram sem que controlasse, certos de que veriam o vizinho adentrar na cozinha, só não esperava que fosse daquele jeito.

O garoto entrou deslizando de costas.

Deslizando.

Como se fosse aquele cantor pop norte-americano.

Shino ficou tão chocado, que paralisou-se no lugar. Quando começou a se recuperar, o vizinho girou sobre os calcanhares, veloz. O kobati quase escapou das suas mãos com o que assistiu: o rapaz agitou os braços de modo descoordenado, as pernas também. Parecia um tipo de convulsão…

Shino chegou a dar um passo para tras, pensando em ligar para a emergência.

Só não o fez por causa do solo de bateria.

Okay, não era uma convulsão. Definitivamente.

Seu vizinho batia em uma bateria invisível, com direito a efeito sonoro e tudo o mais. Não estava perto o bastante para ouvir, e pelo que assistia da cena, dava graças aos céus por isso.

Pensou que nada mais o surpreenderia. Que inocente.

O vizinho se moveu rapido pela segunda vez, um movimento felino. Shino quase engasgou quando ele agarrou o meio das pernas e deu um puxão nos… instrumentos intimos. A outra mão se ergueu no ar, o dedo indicador apontando pro teto. E, por tudo que fosse mais sagrado, Shino teve certeza que ele desafinou um "aauuuu".

Antes que se recuperasse do show particular, todo ofegante, o garoto abriu os olhos e se deu conta que nao estava sozinho na cena.

O tempo parou e a troca de olhares pareceu durar duas eternidades.

Então o pobre coitado fez uma cara tão engraçada, mas tão engraçada, que Shino teve que dar um gole no chá, para não rir.

Ele sabia que rir seria a morte da dignidade alheia. E uma morte horrivel, diga-se de passagem.

Mordeu um biscoito.

A distancia era grande demais para ouvir qualquer coisa, mas não para que notasse o desconforto. Até mesmo o rosto jovial corando violentamente.

Seu vizinho deu-lhe as costas e sumiu das vistas, ainda agarrado ao vizinhinho junior e com o dedo apontando pra cima.

Shino deu mais um gole no chá. Se ele nao fosse um Aburame, teria se sentado no chao para chorar de tanto rir. Se conformou em terminar o chá com biscoitos e ir dormir. Queria ver seu vizinho no outro dia. Como ele se comportaria?

De um jeito imprevisivel. Claro.

No dia seguinte a grande janela de vidro estava coberta com um pano cheio de estampas de bichinhos, para a decepção de Shino. Ele nao sabia o que era pior: a forma que o rapaz escolheu para esconder a vergonha ou a propria decepção com o desfecho do caso! Desde quando estava tão interessado na vida alheia?

Desde que o desconhecido se tornou parte da rotina, ainda que sem saber disso. Shino não podia mais se enganar ou negar os fatos. Estava encantando pelo garoto. Usava desculpas e subterfugios para observa-lo de longe, satisfeito apenas com o que encontrava na distancia, pois isso era melhor do que nada.

Mas até esse "nada" lhe foi negado.

Queria não se importar. Mas querer não é poder.

A medida que as férias de verão avançavam, ele resolveu fazer algo arriscado e totalmente fora dos padrões "Aburame" ao pegar uma folha de papel e traçar ideogramas com a caligarafia rebuscada.

Pregou o papel na parede externa da propria sacada, esperando que o vizinho espiasse de vez em quando e o pedido o tocasse. Ele enxergaria a mensagem e entenderia?

Pelo jeito não, pois nada mudou no decorrer da semana.

Os dias de folga se aproximavam do fim. A janela continuava fechada e coberta. E Shino se conformou em não ter mais aquela parte da rotina que fugia do previsivel, que o conquistou pela esponataneidade e jeito único. Parte da rotina que podia fazer um solo de bateria e grudar em partes pouco pudicas imitando um verdadeiro rei do Pop. E que usava cortinas de monstrinhos para esconder a vergonha de um flagra inesperado.

Desistiu do show diário que era a figura daquele vizinho em sua vida.

Até que numa sexta-feira, o último dia das férias, quando preparava tudo para voltar ao laboratório de pesquisas e retomar os testes com os nanodróides, ele teve uma surpresa que não esperava mais ver.

A cortina foi tirada e a janela estava aberta.

Parou um segundo na sacada, o kobati com chá quente em uma das mãos. Não esperava mais ver aquela cena. Ficou feliz, verdadeiramente feliz. Só por ver aquela janela aberta novamente.

Teria sido resultado do seu gesto ousado?

Quis acreditar que sim.

Foi até a parede da sacada e debruçou-se um pouco, para puxar o papel que tinha colado ali.

Mou ikkai.

Simples assim.

Um pedido singelo e direto.

Shino só queria ver aquele garoto outra vez.


	3. Esse momento é nosso

**O rei do pop**

**Kaline Bogard**

**03 - Esse momento é nosso**

Kiba perdeu todo o sossego depois que viu a plaquinha pedindo por um novo show. Tipo… uau! O seu vizinho esquisito estava tentando ser gentil e salvar sua auto-estima? Porque assistiu uma cena constrangedora e sentiu pena? Só de o homem não ter rido já era um grande fator a favor dele. Se bem que Kiba nem deu tempo disso. Quando se viu sendo assistido, catou os cados do amor próprio e fugiu da cozinha. Se escondeu atrás da cortina de Pokémons.

Ou ele pediu com sinceridade?

Enchendo-se de coragem, tomou uma decisão. Ficar matutando em casa não traria respostas! Devia ir pra cozinha tentar conversar com o vizinho e…

Não.

Não faria assim. Faria do jeito certo.

Na sexta-feira da primeira semana de aulas, ele terminou o arubaito e ganhou uma boas porções de lamen, como de costume. Juntou suas coisas e foi para casa, passando na Konbini para comprar um fardinho de cerveja gelada. Mas ao invés de virar na esquina que o levaria ao prédio em que morava, seguiu reto e fez o contorno no outro quarteirão, parando em frente ao prédio do vizinho.

Observou por alguns segundos, impressionado. Era um prédio grande e antigo, mas muito bem conservado, com uma fachada austera e pomposa, na qual nunca prestou muita atenção antes.

Respirou fundo enchendo-se de coragem e entrou no prédio. Foi direto para a recepção, mas o porteiro cochilava sentado numa cadeira giratória atrás do balcão. Ressonava tão tranquilo, que Kiba ficou com pena de acordá-lo. Por isso desviou para a área dos elevadores. Haviam dois elevadores ali! O seu prédio só tinha um e quebrado… que sofrência!

Apertou o botão e ficou aguardando, meio nervoso. Ambos vieram descendo, com uma diferença de um andar entre o percurso.

Assim que o primeiro deles chegou e a porta se abriu, uma senhora saiu e sorriu para Kiba em forma de cumprimento. Ele sorriu de volta, simpático e entrou no elevador.

Hesitou um segundo antes de colocar a mão na porta e impedi-la de fechar.

— Ano?! — exclamou para a velhinha.

— Sim? — ela voltou-se e indagou no tom de voz rouco de quem já viveu demais.

— Sabe… sabe qual o apartamento de um tiozão sinistro de óculos que mora no quarto andar?

— É o apartamento 4B — a resposta veio no mesmo instante.

— Obrigado! — agradeceu empolgado, permitindo que a porta se fechasse.

O elevador espaçoso dava a impressão de ser maior do que a quitinete inteira de Kiba. Tinha um grande espelho na parede de trás e soava música clássica por uma discreta caixinha de som. Pura elegância. Muito diferente do prédio em que Kiba morava.

Quando a porta se abriu no quarto andar, o garoto olhou ao redor. Viu duas portas, a primeira marcada com com "4A" e, de frente para ela, o "4B". O hall era arejado e amplo, com grandes vasos de folhagens viçosas. Era meio impressionante…

Avançou alguns passos até parar em frente ao 4B e respirar fundo. Era muito corajoso o que estava fazendo, não? Ou tenebroso? Ousado? O vizinho colocou uma plaquinha simpática na sacada, que fez Kiba passar por um portal: sua mente se animou, se encheu de ideias, expectativas, teorias, planos! Perdeu o sossego. Cada vez que pensava no homem sentia alguma coisa quente no peito e engraçada na barriga. A tal ponto que não resistiu e encheu-se de coragem para desvendar a charada. O seu pequeno show merecia reviews, não? E era melhor pessoalmente!

Mas Kiba era o cara dos impulsos. Tudo pareceu lindo em sua mente, principalmente aparecer na casa do homem com o qual nunca falou antes, agindo como velhos conhecidos.

Agora que estava a um passo de bater na porta do vizinho, a coragem meio que deu uma dissipada e sumiu no ar. De repente não parecia a melhor ideia do mundo.

Que cara de pau, não? Ir na casa alheia com o jantar e cerveja…

Às vezes Kiba fazia umas coisas assim, no impulso. E tinha que lidar com as consequências depois. Achou melhor voltar e tentar começar contato sem ser através de um passo tão grande. Voltaria para o apartamento, ligaria para Naruto e o chamaria para rachar a bebida e o lamen, isso se o insuportável do namorado dele permitisse.

Virou-se para ir embora e levou o maior susto de sua jovem vida.

O vizinho estava parado no meio do hall, no melhor estilo vilão silencioso de filme classe B, enquanto a porta do segundo elevador se fechava. Kiba ficou tão concentrado no dilema interno, que nem ouviu o alerta sonoro.

As sacolas quase escaparam da mão, o coração disparou.

— Puta que pariu, homem! Que susto! — exclamou, pálido — Ainda bem que não comi nada! Senão tinha borrado a cueca…

As sobrancelhas do vizinho se ergueram por trás dos óculos escuros. A face não expressou nada e Kiba ficou meio sem saber como reagir. Quase bate na casa e não encontra ninguém. Por outro lado, bem na hora que decidiu escapar na surdina, deu de cara com ele!

O clima ficou meio engraçado.

— Eu… eu só estava de passagem — Kiba explicou, começando a ficar constrangido com o silêncio do outro. Talvez a ocasião fosse inconveniente. Talvez o cartaz na sacada fosse mera educação. Talvez tivesse se empolgado demais! Mil teorias vieram de uma vez, como sempre acontecia quando ele se precipitava — M-melhor eu ir embora… sinto muito por essa situação! Podemos fingir que nunca aconteceu?

Fez menção de voltar para o elevador que permanecia parado no andar, mas o vizinho moveu a mão, em um gesto inesperado.

— A sua voz... — ele disse — É a primeira vez que ouço. Como se chama?

Kiba sorriu.

— Kiba. Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba. Prazer! — deu-se conta de que também era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz de seu vizinho! O timbre marcante combinava perfeitamente com a figura daquele homem — E você?

— Aburame Shino. O prazer é todo meu.

O sorriso de Kiba aumentou. Shino percebeu que ele tinha as presas proeminentes que aumentavam o ar selvagem daquele garoto.

— Eu… eu pensei em dividir uma cerveja — Kiba mostrou as sacolas — Vim num momento ruim?

Shino mostrou as chaves que levava na mão, e seguiu até a porta para abri-la.

— O rei do pop é sempre bem vindo.

Kiba demorou meio segundo para entender que aquela frase era uma piada. Veio em tom sério, que quase o enganou. Já revelava muito sobre a personalidade de seu vizinho.

— Aquele dia foi louco, né? — fingiu que não corava — Quase me derrete a cara de vergonha.

— Por favor — Shino indicou que Kiba deveria entrar no apartamento. Adorou ver o rosto vermelhinho tão de perto, sem ser com aquelas marcas estranhas, claro! — Fique a vontade.

Kiba aceitou o convite. Ao passar estendeu as ofertas de amizade que trouxe: o fardinho de cerveja e as porções de lamen. Shino aceitou e foi guardar na cozinha, seria bom colocar as bebidas para gelar um pouco mais.

Quando voltou para a sala, seu vizinho estava em frente a estante, analisando alguns DVDs e livros ficcionais enfileirados em perfeita ordem. Ordem que era o padrão de todo o conjunto que compunha o cômodo, ou melhor, o apartamento e toda a vida de Shino até então.

Caminhou até ele, na intenção de chamá-lo para sentar-se no sofá e conversarem um pouco. Mas Kiba intuiu sua presença e se voltou de repente, parando muito perto do dono do apartamento. Teve que erguer um pouco o rosto, curioso de ver aqueles olhos que estavam sempre escondidos.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio.

Conversar um pouco? Shino quase sorriu pelo pensamento. Não era disso que o garoto veio atrás. E não era isso que ele próprio queria naquele instante.

— Só pra ficar claro — Kiba soou rouco, fez uma pausa para limpar a garganta — Eu não costumo fazer essas coisas, sabe…?

Shino deu um passo a frente, quase acabando com a distância. Provocou:

— Shows na cozinha? — fingiu-se de desentendido.

— N-não… eu quis dizer — não conseguiu terminar. Seu vizinho provou ser a pessoa mais direta que viria a conhecer. Shino passou a mão pela nuca de Kiba e inclinou-se um pouco, beijando-o sem aviso.

O beijo foi mais do que esperado. Quando sentiu o contato, Kiba abriu os lábios, sem querer perder tempo. Não conversaram na sala, mas deram um excelente show no quarto.

Shino abriu os olhos por um breve momento. A penumbra do ambiente mostrava que já era noite e a parca luz da lua não era suficiente para clarear, mesmo com a janela aberta.

Dormindo sobre seu peito, estava o vizinho do prédio dos fundos.

Suspirou. Não sabia bem o que tinha dado em si para agir com tamanha impetuosidade. Em todos aqueles anos de vida, nunca sentiu tanta atração por um quase desconhecido. Mas desde a bela surpresa no hall de entrada, ampliada ao ouvir a voz com a qual chegou a sonhar algumas noites; foi demais para o autocontrole.

E acabaram ali, exaustos depois de algumas rodadas de sexo.

O pensamento o fez apertar o corpo entre seus braços. Kiba resmungou alguma coisa, sem despertar do sono profundo, apenas tentou mudar de posição, porém não conseguiu. Continuou ressonando de leve do jeito que estava.

"Acabar" não era o verbo que Aburame Shino queria usar. Ele queria que alguma coisa _começasse _ali, fosse o que fosse. Queria conhecer melhor seu vizinho, aprender mais sobre ele e experimentar mais daquele fascínio que o tirou do lugar-comum e o fez agir de um modo tão diferente. Bocejou, contagiado pela sonolência do jovem amante.

Ainda teve um último pensamento antes de voltar a dormir.

Se o garoto lhe desse a chance, queria que aquela noite se repetisse mais vezes. E, Shino arriscava dizer com certeza, que Kiba queria. Afinal, o novo rei do pop em pessoa veio ao camarim VIP prestigiar um grande fã!

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Obrigada a quem leu até aqui! Obrigada ao pessoal do FNS pelo prompt!

Até o próximo

(Arianeeeeee consegui POV do Kiba)


End file.
